clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Prom and Graduation
Prom in CP is just like Prom is real life, basically a school dance. What Happens Female If the biggy is female, she will go into the bathroom and lock the door. She might also hang a sign outside saying things like: "Do not Disturb" or "Preparing for prom, don't disturb" or something similar. If the biggy has younger pookie sisters, they will also probably accompany the biggy. They will pay attention to what the biggy does, because they know they will also have to do it soon. Sometimes when there are funny parts (like when the biggy does a facial on herself and has cucumbers on her eyes), the pookies will also may laugh. They might also assist the biggy, like helping her pick out her makeup, etc., helping her with her makeup, making her watch tutorials on makeup, suggesting designs (mostly biggies will say no to these ideas, because they involve things like teddy bear eyeshadow, candy cane lipstick, elmo blush, etc.), helping her practice different routines, and saying whether they look good or not. Usually the school will send a limo, and other family members (like mumus, maids, middles and pookies) will give her tips and advice. Male If the biggy is male, he will probably lock himself in his room and panic. He will also be accompanied by a boy pookie if there is one. He will also go to different places like the The Puffleberry Mall (to pick up flowers for his date and to pick up his tuxedo) and the Coffee Shop or Pizza Parlor (to chat with some friends about Prom). * They might also go to prom in a limo, but a different one from the girls. * They are more likely to be earlier than the girls. What happens at Prom Biggies will dance together in pairs. There will also be a DJ, the song setting will usually change from time to time. After a while, the DJ will announce the Prom Queen and Prom King. They will have a special dance together. It is usually held at the Dance Club or someone's igloo. What happens after Prom The biggy will usually return at a late hour like 12:00 AM or 1:00 AM. Sometimes they might even arrive at the early hours of the morning. If the family has middles or pookies, they might be sound asleep, but the mumu or duh duh will generally be awake, jumping with joy. Once the biggy returns, they will congratulate him/her. The biggy will say thank you and go straight to the bathroom and start washing up. They will probably be done in a few hours. as soon as the other kids wake up, the will rush to the biggy and congratulate them. The biggy will thank them, and probably spend the rest of the day in their room, resting. They will have school for about a week or so after that and then have graduation. Graduation How the biggy will dress The biggy will usually dress in something nice or pretty for the celebration. *Similar items may also be worn. Many of the items they wear for graduation are from the February 2013 catalog. Where it is held Usually one of the family members will set their igloo for graduation. They will use any of the split level igloos, they will set the upper level as a stage using the podium from the August 2013 furniture catalog, and a mic. There will also be a back stage area, made using low walls. They will use the lower level for the seats. there will be furniture items like chairs and sofas. What will happen The biggy will get onto the stage, and give a speech about their experiences. Everyone will be silent at that time. Sometimes the family members may say "Sheds tear!" After the speech, the biggy will come off the stage, and then the family will congratulate him/her. It is then that the biggy is officially an adult! After Graduation The biggy will have a free week, and then he/she will sit the fam down in the living room and tell that they will be going to college. The biggy will go to college for "three to four months" which is around 9-11 minutes in Club Penguin. They may go for longer. The biggy will have holidays once in a while for Christmas and Summer. Trivia *Sometimes biggies will make out at Prom. *Sometimes biggies will not allow pookies to help them, as they think they'll make a mess. *Pookies may also go to "pre school prom". They may also go to the same prom as biggies, because there are usually a few other pookies there. *Most of the people who attend Proms are Preps. *Sometimes the pookie might be bored when attending their biggy's Graduation Ceremony, while others are giving speeches, when this happens, the mumu might let the pookie bring in a small toy like a doll or race car *It may gross out some biggies. *Before the first Penguin Cup, Club Penguin made a prom party at the University and its outside. * Some college runners might be a Pookie Hater. * Sometimes biggies will go back to their home/their date's home and do "it", but this is way more common on CPPSes. Category:School Category:Activities Category:Common Category:Biggy Sista Category:Biggy Broder